1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to video encoding, and more specifically to preserving text quality in video encoding.
2. Related Art
Video encoding (or video coding) generally refers to operation(s) performed to convert image frames into an encoded form optimized for transmission and/or storage. Video encoding may involve operations such as compression, encryption, quantization, etc.
Image frames may contain text as well as picture information, and accordingly video encoding operations generally need to be designed to ensure that perceptual quality of the image frames after decoding (from the corresponding encoded form) is high. Perceptual quality refers generally to a subjective measure of how clearly the details of the image frame can be visually perceived. Thus, text quality refers to a measure of how clearly text that may be contained in an image frame may be perceived after decoding from the encoded form.
Several embodiments of the present disclosure address encoding techniques aimed at preserving perceptual quality of text when decoded (and viewed) from the encoded form.